


Rendezvous in Rainstorms

by bitterbones



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Purposely vague MC, Smut, unamed MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbones/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night meeting between a farmer and her lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous in Rainstorms

**Author's Note:**

> This game is ruining my life, I can't stop playing it. Send help.

            

The backroad to the mountain was frustratingly difficult to navigate at night. It certainly didn’t help that on this night it just happened to be raining, leaving her without the moonlight to ease the trek. The beaten dirt path had turned to sludge, mud splattering her legs with every step. She bit her lip and continued forward at as quick of a pace as she could manage; Yoba be damned, she had managed to raise a homestead from the ruins of a dead man’s shack, she wouldn’t let a little mud dissuade her. She wished she had a horse. A horse would make the hour hike to Pelican town much easier than going on foot. A horse would save her time, and if there was one thing she had learned from the past year of hard labor, time was most certainly money. She would have a horse by now if Robin’s prices were a bit more reasonable. She wondered if there was a way to barter the carpenter down a bit; though she doubted, ‘Hey! I’m fucking your son! Could you give me a discount on that stable?’ would do much to sway Robin in her favor.

When she reached the mountain clearing she practically cried with relief at the sight of Sebastian waiting under the overhang in front of the door, a cigarette pressed to his lips and a towel under his arm. As she approached he smirked and dropped the cigarette, stomping it out with the heel of his boot. He held the towel open and wrapped it around her as she stepped under the overhang with him.

“Hey,” he said amusedly.

“Don’t laugh at me, remember why I got soaked? I was coming to meet _you_ ,” she said with mock accusation dripping from her words, “for a late night booty call, I might add.”

He laughed and shook his head, “You love it.”

She grunted and looked down at her mud sodden boots.

“Take them off out here; you can carry them down to my room with you. I don’t need my mom to come asking about the footprints leading straight to my door.”

She did as he asked, not even bothering to unlace them. She was shivering and soaked through to her underwear; she _really_ just wanted to get inside.

Sebastian opened the door carefully and gently closed it once they were inside, double checking to make sure he had locked it. This had become a sort of routine for them; two nights a week they would meet on his front porch at 11. He would sneak her into his house and down to his room; they would talk for a while, and inevitably end up naked and wrapped around each other in his bed. That hadn’t been their intention originally; when they had begun their late night rendezvous they had been more of best friends than lovers, simply looking for a slice of time in her busy schedule to hang out.

Of course then there was the night he took her to the cliff that overlooked the city. They had kissed and touched and whispered things to one another that each of them thought they would never hear. He hadn’t been a virgin when they had sex that night; he admitted that the next morning. He said a girl in the city had been his first, but she had used him and broken his heart more than once, that he regretted the things he had done with her. Later he had asked her, with an almost smug sort of guilt, if he was the reason she was walking funny. She smacked his chest and muttered a curse under her breath, blushing slightly. He was the reason it stung a bit when her stride grew too wide, he certainly was a proficient lover, not to mention what he was packing.

And so now here she was, back to him as he kissed up the side of her neck. His fingers made quick work of her white button up, tossing it into the corner with a wet thump.

“No bra?” He questioned.

“No point,” she turned around to face him, “It just gets torn off anyways.”

He chuckled and caught her lips with his own, kissing her roughly. They were a bit chapped from the cold outside, but he hardly seemed to notice. He moved them backward toward his bed catching her by her wrists and pushing her gently back onto his mattress. He followed quickly and continued their kiss, his left hand rising to skim over her breast.

She broke away from him, breathing hard and reaching for the hem of his black V-neck; the message was clear ‘ _off, now’_ and he certainly wasn’t one to complain. He lifted it over his head and watched her face with intense interest as her hands rose to caress him.

He was muscular, not like Alex was, but lean and lithe. His muscles tensed and relaxed under her touch and she bit her lip as she felt it. His skin was beautifully pale juxtaposing to her sun tanned pallor. He grunted as she neared the waistband of his pants and she smirked up at him mischievously. Suddenly her legs wrapped around his waist and she flipped him so she sat atop his abdomen. She slid a bit further down and ground herself against him through his jeans. He groaned at the sensation.

She leaned forward so her breasts were pressed lewdly against his chest and her lips could work eagerly at the underside of his jaw. One of his hands came up to cup the back of her neck.

“Fuck,” he moaned as she began to work her way down his neck, each touch of her mouth was more of a nip than a kiss.

She paused over his collar bones nuzzling briefly into his chest before she continued her trek downward. Over his pecs and onto his abdomen where she ran her tongue down to his navel; she paused when she reached the trail of black hair that disappeared into his waistband. She smirked and bit her lip before she undid the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down. He hissed as she stroked him through his underwear. He kicked his jeans off and watched wide eyed as she reached for the elastic band of his boxers. He knew where this was going, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to last.

“Not tonight, I won’t make it to the good part if you do that,” he hoisted her back up to eye level then rolled them so he loomed over her.

His next movements were so quick they barley registered in her mind, he shucked his boxers off, gave himself a few test strokes, then made quick work of her shorts and panties, sending them flying across the room to the same corner that housed her shirt. His fingers found her wet and unyielding, and she moaned as he worked three into her with ease.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” he groaned, “are you ready?”

“Fuck yes, please Sebastian!”

In the blink of an eye his fingers were gone and replaced with his erection. He covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her loud moan at the sensation of being penetrated. Once he had hilted himself he froze, looking to her for the go ahead. She gasped as his hand moved from her mouth to her wrist and nodded at him, her eyes pleading for him to move. So he did.

Sebastian was never particularly gentle in bed, he was a man just out of his teens, twenty two to be exact, and with his age came a certain enthusiasm for his baser desires; not that she minded, she rather appreciated it.

His thrusts were quick and unyielding, any pretense for foreplay or buildup was lost in the sensation of being completely enveloped in warm wet heat; she stifled a moan by biting onto her shoulder, eliciting a wanton gasp from her. She ran her fingernails roughly over his back leaving trails in their wake that only seemed to further rile Sebastian. He was so perfect; he fit so well inside of her, stretching her to a fullness that left her weak-kneed and slack-jawed. She tangled one of her hands into his ebony hair while the other reached for his chin, pulling him into a desperate kiss. She moaned lewdly into his mouth as his hands gripped her hips with bruising force; he pounded into her harder breaking their kiss to move to her neck where he nipped at her pulse point. He was close, she could tell as he swelled inside of her, and she was right there with him, teetering on the precipice of vehement pleasure.

“Shit,” he groaned into her neck, “where?”

She bit her lip to stifle another moan, “Inside.”

He gave a particularly hard thrust at that, the concept clearly exciting him, “are you sure?”

“Please Sebastian, yes.”

He sped up even more groaning as he reached his peak within her; in the end she came first, the sensation of her tightening around him sent him over the edge, coming deep inside of her. She groaned at the sensation.

“Sebastian, yessss,” she hissed through her teeth, “it feels so good.”

He moaned into her neck as he finished inside of her. Collapsing on top of her, his face pressed just over her collarbone.

“No worries,” she whispered in the afterglow, “I’m on the pill.”

He chuckled and rolled off of her throwing his legs over the side of the bed and reaching for a cigarette off of his night stand. He lit it and took a drag. She slipped from his sheets crawling behind him and wrapping her arms around him, she pressed her cheek to the side of his neck. He smirked and tilted his head to press his cheek against her hair; he took another drag.

“You wouldn’t have to be if we were married, you know.”

She sighed and slipped away from him, falling onto the bed, “Sebastian, I’m nineteen, alright? I only finished high school two years ago and then suddenly my grandfather, who I barely knew I might add, died and threw his ruin of a farmstead at me; I’m barley established and honestly I don’t think I’m ready for anything close to marriage, and certainly not children,” she paused for a moment to compose herself and looked up into Sebastian’s eyes, “I love you. You know I love you, but I can’t promise you that everything I’ve managed to do in the past two years is permanent. I’m not sure if this is the life I want to live Seb, fuck I’m so sorry.”

Her head fell into her hands, he reached for her and pulled her to his chest, “Hey now, there’s nothing to be sorry for, I shouldn’t have brought it up. You’ve already told me you weren’t sure, and I shouldn’t have pushed it,” he tilted her chin upwards so he could look into her eyes; “I love you too, alright? And for now that’s enough. You don’t have to make any decisions about your future right now. Just know that I love you, so much.”

“Okay,” she pressed her face into his chest, nuzzling there for a moment, then her eyes shifted up to his clock; it was one in the morning, “Am I spending the night, or do you want to sneak me out now?”

“Just stay for now,” he pulled her back into the bedsheets with him and reached up to turn off his lamp, “I just want to lay here with you for a while.”

She giggled pressing light kisses to his neck, “Maybe marriage isn’t on the table right now, but you could move in, if you’d like.”

“Half the town would shit bricks, could you imagine the scandal; an unwed couple moving in together, in Pelican town? It’s unheard of,” he laughed, “Not to say I don’t like the idea, but Demetrius might lose his mind, and mom certainly won’t approve.”

“Good point, I don’t think she even realizes that we’re together, we’ve been so secretive. Kind of hard to believe though considering you sneak me into your house twice a week and fuck me into the mattress,” her hands shifted over his abdomen beneath the sheets.

“Damn you’re insatiable,” he groaned, moving to position himself over her.

“And you’re an enabler,” she jested, and then pulled him into a deep kiss.

She loved him more than anything.


End file.
